videogamemakerfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario RPG World
Super Mario RPG World is an RPG Mario game. It is available for Wii, Wii U, DS, and 3DS. Gameplay The main gameplay is in a 3D terrain controlling Mario or Luigi. However, later on you can also control (and bring into battle) Princess Peach, Blue Toad, Bowser, Yoshi, and Rosalina, for a total of seven playable characters, each with their own strengths and weaknesses (outside of battle). *Mario can utilize the hammer and flip between 3D and 2D. 3D allows Mario to go around obstacles, while 2D has hidden secrets. *Luigi can charge a Super Jump. This lets him jump higher and get first strikes from below. He can also use the hammer. *Peach can use her parasol to float to faraway places. *Blue Toad can charge a Super Dash, allowing him to get first strikes from the side and dash a short distance. If done in midair he can also reach faraway places. *Bowser can attack with his fire breath. *Yoshi can use the tongue attack to get first strikes from far away and charge a Flutter Jump to reach high or faraway places. *Rosalina can double jump (though in game it's called a spin jump). If next to an enemy while initiating the second phase of her double jump, it counts as a first strike. She can also spin on the ground. In battle, each character has two normal abilities they can use, plus three special abilities that cost Stamina Points. *Mario's normal abilities are jump and hammer. His special abilities are red shell, fire flower, and tanooki leaf. *Luigi's normal abilities are super jump and hammer. His special abilities are green shell, ice flower, and poltergust 5000. *Peach's normal abilities are float and parasol whack. Her special abilities are toad call, super mushroom, and 1-up. *Blue Toad's normal abilities are super dash and poison mushroom. His special abilities are toad brigade, ground-pound, and stack. *Bowser's normal abilities are cleave and fire breath. His special abilities are koopa clown car, magikoopa, and shell roll. *Yoshi's normal abilities are tongue attack and flutter jump. His special abilities are egg toss, egg roll, and super dragon. *Rosalina's normal abilities are spin attack and luma call. Her special abilities are launch star, power star, and stardust tornado. Story Prologue In light of a recent Peach kidnapping, Mario and Luigi head to Bowser's castle, only to find Bowser didn't kidnap her. It's revealed that the true kidnapper of Peach is a dark version of Bowser named Shadow Bowser, who convinces Bowser's army that he's the real Bowser and Bowser is an imposter. Bowser escapes through a secret passage, but Mario and Luigi have to fight through an ongoing wave of Goombas, Koopa Troopas, and Buzzy Beetles guided by Toadworth via a communication device. After they defeat what seems to be the last of the Koopas, Bowser Jr. enters the scene. Without the knowledge that Shadow Bowser hypnotized the army, he rushes in to attack Mario and Luigi. Mario and Luigi defeat him and he escapes in his Koopa Clown Car. Chapter 1 Mario and Luigi return to the Mushroom Kingdom to find what used to be a birthday party in ruins. Luckily, the Toad who's birthday it is got Hammers as a birthday present and gave two of them to Mario and Luigi. Mario and Luigi go around the party rescuing Toads from rubble. Then, they attempt to leave, only to find the exit blocked by two Spinies. The birthday Toad teaches them how to use the hammers and they defeat the Spinies.